


Watching Over Me

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-08
Updated: 2008-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Lucky and Robin have been married for five years. Tonight they talk about Robin’s first love, Stone.
Relationships: Lucky Spencer/Robin Scorpio





	Watching Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

andom: General Hospital  
Title: Watching Over Me  
Characters: Lucky and Robin  
Pairing: Lucky/Robin  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Lucky and Robin have been married for five years. Tonight they talk about Robin’s first love, Stone.  
A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy and to the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, fandom or anything you recognize. I only own this story.  
Words: 169 words without title and ending.

*Watching Over Me*

They're sitting in the living room by the fireplace, wrapped up together in a blanket. It's snowing outside and they're watching the end of a movie with the lights down low.

As the credits start to roll, Robin turns off the TV and turns to face her husband of five years. “We need to talk.” She says, moving out of Lucky’s arms so that she can face him.

When Lucky only nods, Robin continues. “I had a dream about Stone last night. I know he’s been watching over me and in my dream, he told me that he was happy for us.”

Lucky smiles and he pulls his wife back into his arms as he says, “I’m glad that you’re finally finding a sense of peace since his death.”

Robin smiles and then she says, “Lucky, when we decide to have children, if we have a boy, can we name him Stone?”

Lucky looks into his wife’s eyes and after a moment of silence, he says, “Of course we can.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, favorites.


End file.
